An anomaly is a pattern that does not conform to expected behavior. For example, an electronic communication of a particular type having a value that greatly exceeds other electronic communications of the same type may be considered anomalous. It is often desirable to detect such anomalies. For example, anomalies may be indicative of malicious, fraudulent, erroneous, etc. activities and/or conditions.
Some existing anomaly detection techniques utilized analyze a data value as it relates to other data values to identify an anomaly. For example, a user computing device connected to a network of thousands of other computing devices may be determined to be anomalous when the volume of communications from the user computing device greatly exceeds an average volume of the other computing devices.